Revenge Is Best Served Cold
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: Warning this fic contains references to and acts of rape and torture, if that bothers you then do not proceed. You have been warned! Methos/Cassandra/Duncan


-1Title: Revenge Is Best Served Cold

Author: jeffhardyfan722

Genre: Fantasy, Sci-Fi

TV Universe: Highlander, the series. _Season 5, Episodes 11 and 12_, Titles: Comes A Horseman and Revelation 6:8 respectively.

Characters: Methos (Death)/ Cassandra/ Duncan MacLeod

Rating: Strong M

Authors Note: I love Methos, besides Duncan he was/is my favorite character on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just borrowed them. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

****WARNINGS: This fic contains acts of and references to rape and torture! If either of those subjects bother you then do not read further. You have been warned!****

_Background: Methos was part of a group of raiders that killed everyone in Cassandra's encampment and took her prisoner. Methos forced Cassandra to be his slave and even allowed Kronos to rape her. 3,000 years later she seeks revenge and involves Duncan MacLeod. Duncan severs his friendship with Methos and sides with Cassandra. One night Duncan is lured away leaving the door open for Kronos, Silas, and Caspian to kidnap Cassandra. Kronos sends Silas and Caspian to kill MacLeod after he has kidnapped Cassandra. Duncan kills Caspian and escapes from Silas. Duncan tracks down Kronos' lair and engages the old immortal in battle, leaving Methos free to rescue Cassandra and battle Silas. Both battles end up in the same part of the building, where MacLeod and Methos both defeat their opponents at the same time. There is a double quickening and the two immortals are somehow linked together. My fic picks up from here and tells what I think could have possibly happened._

Duncan looks over to where he knew Methos had fought and sees a very angry Cassandra standing over him. Methos is on his hands and knees weeping for the 'brother' that he just killed. Sobs wrack his body as Cassandra lifts Silas' ax intent on beheading the last of her captors.

"Cassandra, I want him to live" Duncan forces the strained words out of his recovering body. The double quickening that just took place as he defeated Kronos and Methos defeated Silas, had taken a lot more out of him than the single ones did.

Duncan looks over at Cassandra who is still standing over Methos with the ax raised, but now she is slightly shaking her head no. She moves to behead Methos, but again Duncan calls out to her.

"Cassandra please…I want him to live…I want him to live," the highlander cries out, his voice heavy with tired emotion.

Cassandra lowers the ax in disgust, "Fine," she says before turning her attention to the weeping man at her feet.

She yanks on his hair forcing him to look up at her, "You may live, but I'm not finished with you yet. I demand that you meet me at this address tomorrow…and by all means bring Duncan with you."

She leaves the recovering men and makes her way back to her temporary residence to prepare for the next day.

- The Next Afternoon-

"Methos are you sure you're ready to talk with her so soon," Duncan asks, concern filling his voice.

Methos lets out a heavy sigh, "After what I did to her MacLeod, I owe her this much. I must hear whatever it is that she has to say to me."

The two men enter the building and immediately feel the buzzing pressure within their skulls. They look around for Cassandra and see her step from the shadows.

"Duncan, I'm so glad to see you," she greets the highlander.

Flicking her eyes to the other man, she narrows them in disgust, "Methos," she growls.

Methos can fill the rage and pain radiating off of Cassandra, and along with his guilty conscience, it forces him to his knees.

"Methos…" Duncan begins as he moves to check on his friend.

"Don't touch him! Let him assume a position fitting for scum like him. Death deserves no comfort!"

"Cassandra please…this is not the same man who abused you all of those years ago. Yes he looks and sounds the same, but mentally he is very different," Duncan tries to explain.

Suddenly Duncan hears the sharp click click of a gun being cocked, "He looks and sounds the same…that is all I need," Cassandra says coldly.

She fires twice hitting and temporarily killing Duncan. As he falls to the floor Cassandra takes aim on a still kneeling Methos and fires.

- Sometime later -

Duncan's eyes snap open and he draws in a deep ragged breath. Still panting and a little sore he moves to get up from off of the floor, only to find that he can't move. He quickly assesses his immediate situation and finds that his wrists and ankles are bound as well as being tied to the chair that he has been placed in.

A pained scream draws Duncan's attention to the horrifying scene directly in front of him. Methos is naked and tied to what looks like some sort of torture device. Duncan can see bruises, burns, and lots of blood from cuts or wounds that have begun to heal covering most of Methos' body. Tear tracks stain the older immortals cheeks as he begs.

"Cassandra, I said I was sorry…I have regretted everything I ever did to you for centuries now…" Methos cries out as Cassandra thrusts another red hot steel rod through his body.

Duncan cringed at the pained cry of his friend, "Cassandra! What are you doing?"

Cassandra whirled around to look at him savagely ripping a different steel rod from Methos' body, "I'm getting my revenge highlander. You don't want him to die, but I want him to suffer. So, I am doing the next best thing!"

"Why am I here for this Cassandra," Duncan asks.

"You begged me to spare the bastard's life, highlander, so now you must witness the consequences of your begging," Cassandra replied. She raised her hand and gave one sharp snap of her fingers.

Duncan heard the creak of the leather cuffs and the wood of the device as he watched Methos begin to struggle, all be it weakly. Duncan looked to the right and saw six men walking towards them.

"Cassandra…please no…not again…please," Methos pleaded.

Her face showed no sign of sympathy as she began to speak in a soft tone, her voice taking on an ethereal quality to it, "You feel tired Methos…your arms and legs feel weak and heavy…your mind feels exhausted and compliant…let me help you."

Duncan watched as Methos stopped struggling and his expression became slack and compliant, his body sagged and relaxed against the device. Two of the men came forward and released the leather cuffs that had held Methos in place, catching his body as it fell forward. They carried him over to another device that Duncan had not noticed before. They positioned his body and strapped Methos down once more. Seeing the way his friend's body had been placed Duncan realized two things simultaneously. One, he knew what the device was used for and two, he knew what was about to happen to the older immortal.

"Cassandra! Don't allow this to happen…please, you can't do this to him," Duncan exclaimed. Then the words that Methos had said hit him, _"Not again."_

"Not again," Duncan whispered. "He's already endured this once," Duncan asked in a horrified voice.

Cassandra turned angry eyes in Duncan's direction, "Yes, the boys enjoyed his body very much while you were still dead, but it is still _NOTHING_ compared to what he did to me…what he allowed Kronos to do to me," she screamed.

The soft rustle of clothes, movement, and begging whimpers for this to stop reached Duncan's ears. He quickly looked back over to where Methos was and instantly regretted the decision. Cassandra had lifted the mind control and Methos was once again in his own mind. Duncan watched in horror as the first man roughly shoved himself into Methos' body, causing the other man to scream in pain. He saw Methos' fingers trying to claw at the wood…wanting, trying to get away.

"Turn his head this way so I can see the pain on his face," Cassandra ordered.

One of the men forcibly turned Methos' head and immediately his eyes landed on Duncan's. Seeing the embarrassment, shame, and pain in his friend's eyes made Duncan want to throw up. At one point when all of this had begun, Duncan had been on Cassandra's side. He had felt sympathy for what she had gone through and had turned his back on Methos. He had told Methos that their friendship was over and that he never wanted to see him again, but now…now Duncan felt betrayed by Cassandra's current acts of revenge. He knew that nothing Methos could say or do would undo the horrible past between them or soothe her feelings, but at least he was willing to try to make amends.

Duncan heard a loud grunt and looked to see the first guy pulling out and away from Methos' body. Blood and other things oozed from his friends body, but that didn't stop the next guy from taking his turn. Duncan could still hear Methos' begging whimpers continuing like a broken record over the course of the assault. By the time it was over Duncan had thrown up at least twice as it had seemed that Cassandra's vengeance would never end.

After what Duncan knew had to be hours, he heard Cassandra's voice, "Enough! Leave us."

The six men instantly left the room as she began to speak, "I know you can hear me Methos so listen well. What has transpired here this night has satisfied my need for revenge. It is over now and I shall take my leave…neither of you shall ever see me again," She said as she lifted a wicked looking dagger and plunged it into Methos' back.

Duncan just knew that she had stabbed Methos straight through the heart. He heard his friend's last breath as he watched Cassandra release the leather cuffs that had held Methos to the device and shove his body off of the device and onto the dirty floor of the building.

Cassandra grabbed her sword and coat and began walking towards the exit. She called back over her shoulder, "When he comes back, he can free you highlander."

Duncan could say nothing to the departing woman. He could only stare at the abused body of the man who was his friend, no matter how upset he was with him. He wasn't sure how long it would take for Methos to come back from this, mentally or physically, but he vowed right then that he would be there to help Methos in whatever way he needed.

_Feedback would be appreciated :-)_


End file.
